Golden Moon
by SweetLittleChica5763
Summary: It's The Silver Millenium and Serenity and Endymion fall in love. Can they stop Queen Beryl from destroying the moon and ending their lives? Or will they only dely the inevitable?


Golden Moon 

Chapter 1

Be Still My Beating Heart

- - - - -

The Silver Millennium was the most prosperous time spent on the Moon. The land was blessed with beautiful lands and glorious rivers. Everyone was civil to one another and the long fought battle between the Moon and the Earth was finally being called off into a truce, peace between both planets.

In the midst of all this grandeur stood the beautiful Royal Palace. In this palace Kind Morpheus and his wife Queen Selenity stayed. They ruled the Moon Kingdom gracefully, and their love for each other and their planet was well known. In the Palace with them lived Princess Serenity, a beauty of great lengths. Her wide crystalline blue eyes invited many, and her smile sent out warmth to whomever she spoke to. Her voice was the sound of a sweet melody, her skin soft and fair, and her hair, golden and long, she mostly wore it as her mother did in two meatballs, one on each side of her head and a string of hair following from it. Her gentleness and loving care was well known throughout the kingdom and many wished to have her hand in marriage.

For her protection the Princesses from Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury were her Senshi. It was their duty to make sure no harm came to the Princess, not only was it their duty, it was also their destiny. It was prophesized long ago that they were destined to stand beside the Princess and offer her protection and companionship.

The sun was bright, and Princess Serenity and her ladies were outside in the gardens, drinking tea and talking about all the happenings that had been going on in the past few days.

"I sometimes wonder why we bother with her. She is obviously jealous of my many boyfriends." Princess Lita of Jupiter complained.

Serenity rolled her eyes at her friend and let out a small and gentle laugh. "Oh Lita…I still do not see how you find the time to date as much as you do. You and Mina are boy crazy."

"As we should be. We're only 17 Serena." Princess Mina of Venus said with a smile.

"I think we should be worried more about the King of Earth's arrival than men and the endless problems they cause." Princess Ami of Mercury stated as she closed a small book and held it on her lap.

"Then we would all be as boring as you are." Princess Rei of Mars replied with a laugh as she took a sip of tea from her cup.

"I am just glad the war is ending. The lost lives were becoming way too much. Hopefully this truce can last." Serenity said as she leaned back in her chair and thought of the many wounded soldiers she had visited and eased before they died from the wounds they sustained in battle.

"You were never meant to see those soldiers. But you just had to break away." Rei replied with a look that showed how much she had disapproved of the Princess' disobedience at the time.

"I could not just stay in my plush bedroom while my people were being slaughtered. The war was for foolish reasons anyway." Serenity said as she sighed and straightened herself in her seat.

"Ladies I think we have spoke of depressing matters for way too long. Lets go by the river and free our minds." Mina suggested standing. The girls followed and as they made their way out of the gardens they spotted Queen Selenity walking in their direction with two unfamiliar men behind her.

"Darling, I have been looking for you. I want you to meet some people." Queen Selenity said when she got close enough to her daughter.

The Senshi moved to their places slightly behind the Princess and Serenity stood straighter and clasped her hands in front of her. "Sorry if I was trouble to locate Mother." Serenity said with a slight bow of her head.

"It is quite alright. King Tristan of Earth, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Princess Serenity." The Queen introduced. The King was standing next to what looked to be a younger version of himself. They stood at the same height and the King smiled in respect at the Princess.

Serenity curtsied and held out her hand for the King to kiss. He smiled at her when he was finished and turned to the man standing beside him. "Princess, I would like for you to meet my son, Prince Endymion." Serenity's blue eyes turned to meet warm brown ones. The Prince was by far the most Handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, his shoulders broad. His hair was black and looked sexily windswept and even though his stance and features showed power and strength, his eyes were caring and warm. Her breath had caught into her throat as she examined him and she soon came to realize that he was giving her a once over as well.

It was a quick but hard poke from one of her Senshi that pulled her out of her daze and she smiled and curtsied once more. "Very pleased to meet you both." She said as she held out her hand. Prince Endymion walked forward and kissed her hand, his lips lingering a few seconds longer than was appropriate.

"It is my pleasure to meet you my dear Princess." He replied with a smile that lit his whole face up. Serenity could not stop herself from smiling back at him, tilting her head to the side in an almost flirty manner.

The King and Queen exchanged looks as they stared at their children and with a nod and understanding was quickly met. It seemed that a romance would sparkle between the two, and their union should forever bring peace between the two planets.

"We still have plans to go over Tristan. Let us retire to the Library, I am sure we shall find my Husband there." Queen Selenity said as she turned on her heel and walked away. King Tristan followed her and their footsteps were the only sound heard throughout the hall until Lita cleared her throat quite loudly.

"Serenity, we said we would go to the river." Lita reminded the Princess who was staring into the Prince's eyes. The voice seemed to startle the Princess because she made a slight jump and nodded her head.

"Yeah, go ahead, I will catch up." Serenity replied. The girls nodded and left talking in whispered voices about the obvious sexual tension between the Princess and Endymion. "I am sorry I can not spend more time with you. I have to go with my Senshi." Serenity said, regret at the obvious separation apparent in her voice.

"Yes…my Father and me are not scheduled to leave for three days…when can I possibly see you again?" Prince Endymion asked.

Serenity smiled at him, a thought accruing to her. "Tonight shall be a much enchanting night…the garden's aroma is most prominent at midnight." She said with another smile. She sidestepped the Prince and began walking away. "Goodbye Prince Endymion." She called.

"Goodbye Princess. For now." He replied, watching her walk away.

----------------

The night seemed as if it held great promise, and Serenity hoped that it did. She stood at her favorite spot in the garden, sitting on a white stone bench in between the many rows of different breeds of flowers. She bent her head to spell a red rose and her eyes closed in pleasure. The rose was her favorite, she loved the red and she definitely loved the white. She kept her eyes closed, taking in the scent of the luscious garden and the silent night. Well almost silent night, her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and she felt her heartbeat faster. He had actually come she was so excited.

Her Senshi had been a little wary of leaving her alone with him, but they finally let the situation go and told her to tell them everything the very next morning. Serenity tried to stop her ragged breathing; it would not be wise to show how eagerly she awaited his arrival. It did not take long for him to find her and she stood up as he appeared in her vision.

"I'm glad you came." She said with a smile on her face.

Prince Endymion looked at the beautiful young woman in front of him and couldn't stop his desire from growing. She was exceptionally spectacular, the Princesses of Earth held no flame to her burning wild fire. She was breathtaking, and the white dress that she wore showed off her fine curves to the point that he was itching to rip it free from her body and explore her with his hands and mouth. "Of course I came. Even though our introduction was brief, I could not get you from my mind." He said taking a step forward, wondering if it was ok for him to be so close to her. When she didn't step back he continued his trek until he stood mere inches in front of her.

"I agree. You are like no one I have ever met Prince Endymion." Serenity responded.

"Please, call me Endymion, Princess." He said holding up a hand at the formalities.

"Only if you call me Serenity." She answered. He nodded his head and she smiled, leading him over to her beloved bench and looking up at the sky, seeing the Earth in all its splendor. "How is it on Earth? I have never been there, and I wonder what it is like."

Endymion looked up at his planet, a warm smile gracing his lips. "It is a great place to live. Our gardens are great and our lands are beautiful. I know our planets have bad blood between them, and I admit that some Earthlings are ill hearted. But not all of them…it is great living there…maybe someday you can visit." He finished looking over at her. She turned to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope that someday I can. Do you have any enemies there?" Serenity could not help but ask.

Endymion grew quiet and he turned his face from the Princess. "I do not wish to speak of that now. I want to enjoy my time with you Serenity, not bring worries and wars into it."

"I am sorry for my curiosity. I did not mean to cause you distress." Serenity said standing up and moving a few footsteps away from the bench. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the Earth…it seemed so beautiful and different from her own planet. She always did enjoy looking at it. Endymion stood as well and came behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around to face him and looked down at her. He was way taller than the Princess, her head stopping an inch or two below his shoulder.

"It is ok Serenity. Do not think you have distressed me in any way. I do not think you could ever do that." He said, he moved closer to her, letting his hands slid from her shoulders to her waist, and wrap her securely into his embrace, pulling her body tight against his. She lifted her head and when she saw him move towards her, she allowed her eyes to slide close and participated in a kiss that left her head spinning and her heart pounding.

She did not know how long they stayed out in the gardens, kissing to their hearts content under the glow from the Earth, and she realized she did not care. No matter how long it was it would always seem too short. Even after he walked her to her quarters, shared a few more kisses and she retreated under her bedcovers, she still could not get his touch and the feelings that he caused inside of her, out of her mind.

-----------------

The three days had went far too quickly for Serenity and Endymion's tastes. They had spent everyday together, and in that short amount of time, they fell in love. It was clear to anyone who had seen them together that they were deeply infatuated with each other, and it didn't take long for the infatuation to turn to something much more deeper and much more loving. It was with sad eyes that Serenity said goodbye to Endymion as they stood in front of his Shuttle Space Ship that would escort him and the King back to Earth. They had only a few more minutes left before he was to board and leave her for Goddess knows how long.

"I do not want you to go Endy." Serenity whispered as she buried her head in his chest and he held her tightly against him.

"I do not wish to go either Sere. Do not worry, I will see you soon." He said, rubbing her back soothingly.

Her head shot up and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Soon? You do not even know for sure when. These next few weeks will be so empty without you."

He smiled warmly down at her, letting his hand trace her smooth cheek. She kissed the palm of his hand and he kissed her forehead. "You are right, I do not know when. But we can always write to each other…and I want to give you this." Endymion said pulling away from her to reach into his pocket. He pulled out a gold star on a chain. The star shined and sparkled like a diamond would and Serenity couldn't stop the surprised gasp that escaped past her lips. "I want you to wear this always. It plays a song." He said with a smile as he pressed the middle of the star and it opened. A soft beautifully romantic song began to play and the tears filled up Serenity's blue eyes as she stared down at it. A light began to shine from the middle of the star and a small hologram appeared above it. It was of Serenity and Endymion in a passionate embrace in the gardens at midnight. Endymion closed the small compartment back and the song stopped playing and the hologram disappeared. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Oh Endy!" She exclaimed throwing herself in his arms, and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him soundly on the lips and pulled back so he could see in her eyes how much she loved his gift. "It is beautiful! I love it!" She said with a teary smile.

Endymion placed her back on the ground and wiped her tears away. "And I love you." He said. It was the first time they had ever vocally said what they were feeling and Serenity searched his eyes with hers and smiled beautifully.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him once more. Endymion smiled as he turned her around and clasped the star necklace securely on her neck. The star laid between her breasts comfortably and she turned back around to face him once more, letting her finger trace the outline of the star lovingly.

"Endymion, it is time." Tristan said as he and Queen Selenity appeared. The Senshi, who had all watched the display before them, each were holding their hearts, clearly feeling emotional as if they were watching a wedding.

"No!" Serenity whispered as she hugged onto Endymion tighter. He hugged her back but regrettably had to let go. He took her long and slender hands from his waist and held them in his.

"I will try and come back quickly. But until that day arrives I shall write you. I am hoping you will write to me too."

"Of course I will." Serenity responded. They kissed one last time and he turned and got inside of the Space Ship. The tears flowed freely as the door to the Shuttle closed. Endymion waved from the window and the Space Ship took off with impeccable speed. Once it was out of sight Serenity dropped her hand and turned sadly to her Mother and her Senshi. She felt as if her heart was breaking and it was a painful feeling.

Mina walked over to Serenity and pulled her into a hug. It did not take long for a loud sob to wrench itself from the Princess and it was as if it was the signal for the others to move. They all hugged onto Serenity, including the Queen, as she let out her sorrows in tears. She pulled herself together after a few moments and extracted herself from her friends and her Mother.

"I am going to miss him terribly." She replied as she looked down at the star and held it tightly in her hand as if it was giving her strength.

"We know darling, but we shall help you through this. He will be back soon." Queen Selenity told her Daughter.

Serenity nodded and sighed. "I just hope this soon you speak of will come quickly."

-----------------

A/N: Well how did you like that chapter? I'm happy with it so far, and I hope you all are enjoying it as well. Leave a review please; the next chapter will up soon. Ciao!


End file.
